


Визитка

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сюжете и персонажах сериала "Белый воротничок"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> За озвучку спасибо alexandra bronte  
> На ФБ-2012


End file.
